Dur, dur d'être Rachel
by LaureneGleek
Summary: En tant que Nouvelle Rachel, Blaine se doit d'accomplir des tâches plutôt fatiguantes...


Helloooooo ! Je reviens avec un nouvel OS, centré sur Blaine, et légèrement sur Rachel. ATTENTION SPOILER SUR LA SAISON 4 !

Enjoy !

* * *

"Alors, For Good, Wicked, pile Broadway. Call Me Maybe, pile "tubes de l'été". Hot N'Cold, Katy Perry et Please Don't Leave Me, Pink, pile "solos de Blaine". Piano Man, Billy Joel, pile..."

Blaine s'arrêta pour bailler bruyamment, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 1h30 du matin. Cela faisait exactement 5 heures et 26 minutes qu'il repartissait les différentes chansons que le Glee Club serait susceptible d'interpréter. Il en avait déjà trié une bonne trentaine, peut être plus, et il était loin d'avoir fini. Cela faisait partie intégrante de ses obligations en tant que "Nouvelle Rachel" : faire le double du travail de Mr Schuester, au cas où les chansons choisies par celui-ci ne lui conviendraient pas. Même si il avait été heureux d'être élu nouveau leader de la chorale, dans des moments comme celui-ci, il avait tout simplement envie de tuer Artie. Il pourrait pousser son fauteuil dans les escaliers, ou le faire rouler sur le terrain pendant un match de foot, pour qu'il se fasse percuter par un quaterback bourré de stéroides. "Oui, c'est vraiment un bon plan..." se dit-il en laissant tomber lentement sa tête et en fermant les yeux.

Blaine se réveilla au moment où sa tête percuta le bois dur de son bureau. Il poussa un grognement et se frotta le front. Génial, en plus d'une tête de zombie sorti tout droit d'un clip de Michael Jackson, il allait avoir une énorme bosse. Il regarda la pile de partitions devant lui, et dut serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de les déchirer et de les jeter par la fenêtre. Même quand il faisait partie des Warlbers, il n'avait jamais eu à faire tout ça. Il se demandait comment Rachel avait tenu trois ans sans devenir complètement folle. Enfin, sans terminer à l'asile.

Blaine regarda encore une fois les partitions sur son bureau et soupira. Il n'en verrait jamais le bout. Mais comment diable Rachel faisait-elle pour accomplir toutes ces tâches et rester assez en forme pour chanter et réclamer des solos quotidiennement ?

Blaine se frotta les yeux, bailla longuement et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire...

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Il regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois. Il était peut-être trop tard pour l'appeler... Oh, et puis zut, il avait réellement besoin d'aide.

Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Rachel. Cette dernière répondit directement après la première sonnerie :

"Allô ? fit une voix endormie.

-Rachel ? C'est Blaine.

-Blaine, il est plus de minuit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux parler à Kurt ?

-Non. Euh, en fait, c'est à toi que je voulais parler.

-Pardon ?

-Euh, et bien..."

Blaine resta silencieux une seconde, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de formuler sa question.

Un léger ronflement le fit sortir de ses pensées.

"Rachel ?

-Mmmmh...

-Tu es toujours là ?

-Mmmmh, oui, mais dépêche-toi Blaine. Je dois me lever dans trois heures...

-Dans trois heures ?

-Oui, je me lève tôt à cause de mon rituel d'hydratation... Bref, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Hum, bon, tu sais qu'il y a eu une sorte de compétition pour te remplacer en tant que leader du Glee Club...

-Mmmh...

-Et bien, Artie m'a officiellement nommé "Nouvelle Rachel".

-Oh, mais c'est génial Blaine ! Bien que j'aurait préféré que Tina le soit...

-Oui, bref. Je suis en train de répartir les chansons que l'on pourrait interpréter...

-Est-ce que tu les as classées par catégories bien distinctes, et dans l'ordre alphabétique ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. A vrai dire, j'ai un tout autre problème à l'heure qu'il est...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment est-ce que tu faisais pour... Pour veiller jusqu'à des heures aussi tardives, et rester en forme toute la journée ensuite ?"

Un silence pesant suivit sa question, et pendant un instant il crut que Rachel s'était rendormie. Il sursauta quand il l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du fil.

"C'est assez simple, en fait, répondit-elle. D'abord, est-ce que tu bois quelque chose pour te maintenir éveillé ?

-Je carbure au café sans sucre depuis au moins trois heures.

-Arrête tout de suite. Le café n'est pas assez puissant.

-Quoi ?

-Combien de fois as-tu failli t'endormir depuis que tu as commencé ?

-Je ne sais pas, une bonne dizaine de fois.

-Arrête le café.

-Mais alors, qu'est ce que je prends ?

-Tu as de quoi noter ?

-Euh, oui...

-Alors note ce que je vais te dire."

Blaine chercha une feuille et un stylo sur son bureau, puis activa le haut-parleur.

"Vas-y Rachel, je t'écoute.

-D'abord, il va te falloir un bol et un mixeur...

-Un _quoi_ ?

-Tais-toi et note. Un bol et un mixeur.

-Euh, d'accord. Quoi d'autre ?

-Alors, laisse moi une seconde pour me rappeler... D'abord, mets deux oeufs dans le bol. Ensuite, coupe trois tranches de concombre, et mélange les avec les oeufs...

-Euh, Rachel, j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour rester éveillé, pas d'une potion vaudou...

-Blaine, j'ai été leader du Glee Club pendant trois ans. J'ai mis des semaines à mettre au point de cocktail, et je suis la preuve vivante qu'il fonctionne. Fais-moi confiance.

-D'accord. Continue.

-Est-ce que tes parents consomment des produits bio ?

-Euh, oui.

-Essaie de trouver des gâteaux de mais.

-Ce sont les gâteaux qui ont un goût de plastique ?"

Il entendit Rachel soupirer bruyamment.

"Essaie juste d'en trouver. Ta mère doit bien en conserver dans un placard...

-Je chercherais.

-Bien. Ensuite, prend du café soluble, et mélange avec le reste.

-Je croyais que le café était inefficace.

-En poudre et non-filtré, c'est très efficace.

-Euh, d'accord. Ensuite ?

-Vas fouiner dans l'armoire à pharmacie et vois si tu trouve des médicaments contre la fièvre ou les règles douloureuses.

-QUOI ?!

-Tu as bien entendu.

-Mais, mais, ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Quoique, lis bien la notice des médicaments avant de les prendre, je ne l'ai pas fais la première fois, et j'ai légèrement surdosé le médicament...

-Parfois tu me fais vraiment peur, Rachel Berry.

-Si ce sont des comprimés, mets-en deux dans le bol. Si ce sont des cachets effervescents, coupes-en un en tous petits morceaux et mets-en trois dans le mélange.

-Okay. Ensuite ?

-Remue un peu avec une cuillère en bois... Ah, j'allais oublier le plus important. Rajoute un soupçon de levure chimique dans le bol. Ensuite remue, et mets le tout dans le mixeur.

-Rachel, tu es vraiment sûre que c'est sans risque ?

-J'en suis sure à 95 %, Blaine.

-Et que fais-tu des 5 % qui restent ?

-Cette boisson est un mélange de plusieurs recettes trouvées sur Internet. Je ne peux pas te garantir que ce soit absolument sans danger, il y a toujours des risques d'allergies, de troubles mentaux à cause des médicaments...

-Trouble mentaux ? Cela explique bien des choses..

-Oh, tais-toi. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce mélange est efficace. Je ne nous aurais pas fait gagner les nationales sans ça...

-Euh...

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. Bonne nuit Rachel, merci de ton aide.

-Bonne nuit Blaine. Au fait, tu manque beaucoup à Kurt.

-Il me manque lui aussi. Dis-lui... Dis-lui que je l'aime.

-Je lui dirais. Bonne nuit Blaine, bon courage.

-Merci."

Blaine raccrocha et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il trouva une boîte de comprimés contre la fièvre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et commença à préparer la mixture étrange de Rachel.

Après avoir remué et mixé le mélange, il se servit un verre et observa le liquide épais en plissant les yeux. Cette boisson ne lui inspirait pas confiance...

Il respira profondément, ferma les yeux et avala son verre d'une traite. C'était étonnamment bon, se dit-il.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son verre, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Une énergie nouvelle afflua en lui, et il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Waouh, c'était vraiment efficace. Il monta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse et s'arrêta devant l'énorme pile de partitions sur son bureau.

"Allez, au boulot ! s'écria-t-il en s'asseyant." Il fut soudain très heureux que ses parents soient en déplacement pour le travail, sinon ils auraient déjà débarqué dans sa chambre.

Il attrapa son portable et envoya un rapide message à Rachel.

_Ta boisson est vraiment efficace. Merci beaucoup !_

A peine deux secondes plus tard, son téléphone vibra.

_Je te l'avais dis ! Maintenant, au boulot ! _

Blaine rit doucement et replongea dans ses partitions. Il fallait vraiment qu'il conserve cette recette quelque part, elle allait lui être très utile désormais.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. La boisson étrange de Rachel sort tout droit de mon imagination tordue, je n'ai jamais testé cette boisson sur moi-même ! ^^

A tôtbien !


End file.
